


I Have Your Back

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Junhoe had a kink in his neck and decided to head to the Chiropractor
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junbob_error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbob_error/gifts).



> This AU idea was requested (?) / inspired by Jhelai

Junhoe was on Google the whole morning for a chiropractor near his office. It was just a regime he maintains for his spinal health. A spinal disc surgery scare a few years ago, led him to the chiropractor to preven further slip ups with his spine. He finally found one near to his firm and immediately drove over. He knew he should at least call in to book for an appointment but he was a desperate man. The relocation did not help his condition one bit.

"Hi Good Morning. Do you accept walk ins? I think my neck is strained or something, I can't seem to rotate my neck fully and it hurts when I look to the right" Junhoe placed his hand on his neck to emphasize on his pain praying with his heart this clinic will accept him, instead the dude manning the counter didn't seem to be interested. At All. 

Emotionless , the dude introduced himself. "Welcome to Kim Chiropractic. We aim to adjust our patient to optimal health through Chiropractic Care"

Junhoe has suspicions he was actually a robot. Not a single facial line moved as he did his introduction. One would have expect a fake smile and to break into a singsong tone to lure in potential customer but his guy, really did not care "Sure. You take walk ins?" Junhoe asked again.

"My name is Chanwoo and I will be guiding you through the while process" Chanwoo started to gesture with his hands, putting Vanna White to shame. The sudden movement seems unbearable even for himself. _I am so quitting this job once I land myself an acting gig_

"SURE! So what is the process? Junhoe decides to give the poor boy a break. He must have greeted at least 10 others before Junhoe, losing all his gusto for his job"

"Your ID please" Chanwoo asked from Junhoe

Junhoe handed his ID and took a seat without being asked to.

"Mr Koo Junhoe. I will be attending to you shortly. Please allow me to create your profile before assisting you"

Junhoe nodded at observed the clinic setting, painted in pale lilac and the walls were decorated with frames of how chiropractic was beneficial for everyone. Case studys of previous patients and testimonials from the patients raving about the services they received. They were two adjustment tables and a closed door adjacent to them. ' _Wonder if the Doctor is in? No sign of him since I arrived'_

After a while, Chanwoo approached him again "This is a 4-page Health Record Form. Please declare all your pain and symptoms as it will be helpful for Dr Kim to access your condition later"

Junhoe took the clipboard from Chanwoo and diligently filled up every fields required.

"By the way Mr Koo. We are having a promotion right now. If you refer anyone in, they will enjoy a free consultation" with that Chanwoo returned to his table. Junhoe couldn't help but to laugh out loud this time.

After fifteen minutes, Junhoe walked over to the counter to handover the clipboard to Chanwoo. "Here, I have filled it up, just inform me if I missed out anything" Junhoe went back to his seat and obediently waited for his time for his consultation. It has been a while since he last saw his Chiropractor and his whole body was screaming in pain, needing release from all the bending over picking up the packed boxes. Relocating sure sucks. Junhoe was now back to square one. New dentist, new tailor, new life and hopefully, a beautiful beginning.

Junhoe took out his handphone to check on his Instagram feed. He scrolled with a wide smile on his face once he saw likes he received for his selfie. Junhoe realised the last time he posted was yesterday and deep down he knew his followers needs another. Junhoe moved around to get better lighting and quickly posed. He knew exactly whhich angle was good for him and what drives his followers wild. He quickly sneaked a selfie and uploaded it. #AtTheChiropractor #NeckPain #HeBetterAppreciateMyFineNeck #NeedSleep #SingleAndReadyToMingle

He smiled once he tapped on 'Share'

"Mr Koo Jun..hoe? Hwe? Ju-Ne?" Junhoe giggled at the Doctor's attempt to pronounce his name.

"Ju-ne" Junhoe corrected him and when his and Dr Kim's eyes met, Junhoe coughed. It was just a habit he have whenever he is nervous. A coping mechanism for him. His previous chiropractor sure didn't look like this and he did not know how to deal with this situation. He pretended to yawn and check for his breath and quickly scanned his outfit to make sure he was presentable. Dr Kim seems young for a chiropractor. _Fresh graduate?_ Although when Junhoe checked his credentials, it was stated he has been in practice for almost ten years. It was safe to assume Dr Kim's favourite colour was purple. His hair was a purplish shade and it blew Junhoe's mind away.

"Hi, I am Dr Kim but most of my patients calls me Bobby since I prefer it that way. Makes it seems less formal and stuffy. Hate that. Why don't you step into my office" Bobby lead the way and opened the door to a small office, lavender scented and you guessed it, with purple items scattered all around. It was not messy at all, in fact, it was very tasteful.

Junhoe nodded while he scrutinised Bobby's visual. Junhoe had met his fair share of chiropractors but Bobby should be his sexiest so far. So far no ring, looks promising. But is he gay though? Junhoe smiled to himself. He looked around the office and noticed there were no family or wedding pics. Junhoe mentally celebrated and paid attention to Bobby. "I just relocated here and I am seeking a new chiro, as you see from my form, I have issues. PHYSICAL issues. Joint! I am fine everywhere" Junhoe was flustered by his own silly outburst and grimaced.

"Sure. I see there were no accidents or hospitalizations. I guess it should be plain subluxation due to your daily posture. No medication, no fractures or broken limbs and single"

Junhoe was wondering if being single caused any kinks in his joints. "Yeah I am. Does that make a difference?"

"Oh no, I was just checking. Sometimes it could be due to carrying your kids or bending forward to match your kids height." Bobby gave a reassuring smile to Junhoe hoping he would buy that reasoning. _'Damn Bobby. More discreet please'_

"Nah. No kids. But I do have a dog and we keep fit together. I make sure to exercise and stretch properly but hours behind the desk kills me, especially my neck and upper back"

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Posture plays a huge part with muscle aches and pains. Especially when you are bending over... Neck. I meant neck. As in your computer screen is too low and you keep bending your neck" Bobby was getting hot behind his collar. Never had he been so distracted by his previous patients. Yet this Mr Koo is making him imagine all the wrong things. Right now, the only thing Bobby wants to desperately adjust is Junhoe's lips. He wonders if there was any chiropractic treatment using their own lips. That lips sure look tempting. "I will be palpating you and let's see if we can find other underlying issues with you. Besides your neck, are there any other parts that is bothering you?" Bobby was trying his best to stay professional.

"Just my neck & upper back. Like i indicated, I slouch often and my lower back only when I sit too much. When I am at work, I tend to focus. Desk bound, 10hrs. But other than that, my lower region is almost perfect" _WHAT THE HELL JUNHOE. COOL BOY COOL_

Bobby was not sure if Junhoe intended to say that or was he actually trying to flirt. Bobby managed to keep his composure and recalled the next step. "Let's us head to the adjustment area and I can check your spine alignment. Guess by now you should know the drill huh" Bobby nervously laugh and swallowed hard. "Chanwoo! Is the air- condition switched on? Too hot in here!" Bobby called out to his assistant. "It is hot right?" Bobby asked y=the unsuspecting patient. Bobby was relieved when Junhoe agreed. Both headed out to the adjustment area and Bobby stood aside while Junhoe gets comfortable.

"At my previous chiropractor, I normally will remove my suit. Don't want to wrinkle it and it doesn't restrict the Dr and my movements." For the very first time, Junhoe was suddenly nervous to undress.

"Sure! I hate adjusting when the patient is all stiff. Both of us are men and there is the coat stand and I will wait here while you undress" Bobby returned to his office in embarrassment. _'What the fuck Bob?? Chill please!'_

Bobby left the patient for a bit as he quickly gulped some water down to calm himself. He took a deep breath and walked back out to the adjustment table. Luckily he was no longer holding the glass of water, Bobby was taken aback by topless Junhoe waiting for him patiently on the table. He had undress this patient a few times in his mind but never would he guess that Junhoe was this fine. "You can lie face down now and I can start" Bobby prayed his voice didn't quiver too much to give him away 

Junhoe lied face down on the hard and cold table surface and shivered. Before he could even adjust to the shivering, his whole body was tensing up as Bobby already started to place his hands on him. His touch was firm and he could feel Bobby's strength. Junhoe guessed Bobby works out often for that kind of grip.

"So as I palpate, I will stretch you as well. Helps with all the tense muscles you have here. Did you go to the gym yesterday? You sure are stiff" Bobby placed one hand on Junhoe upper back and one on his lower back just inches shy from his butt. Bobby slowly put pressure to stretch Junhoe out gently.

"Gym? I didn't go yesterday. I was moving into my new apartment over the weekend and I had a great rest yesterday but I don't know why I am still so stiff" Junhoe replied. The stretching felt good, he could feel his body melting like butter under Bobby's care. Bobby's hands was now stretching his upper back. Junhoe always had issues with that and this feels so good. Junhoe accidentally let out a soft moan and he stopped before he released another one. Thank god his face was facing the table instead of Bobby.

"Do you have any issues with your lower joints? I normally do a full body stretch before adjusting the spine"

"I do. My hip joint bothers me. I exercise often but it always locks up. It is frustrating actually" Junhoe had to come clean, he now regrets bragging his lower back was perfect during the initial interview.

"Ok, face up please and lay on your side. I will stretch your lower back and your leg muscles as well."

Junhoe thought of the weirdest things to quickly calm the _stretching muscle_ in his pants. He thought of his boss, his dog and the old aunty living across him. After it has calm down, Junhoe finally lay on his side "Sorry I am a bit sore so it was a bit difficult for me to turn around quickly" Junhoe lied

"Sure. I understand. Ok. I am just going to rotate your hips gently so as to loosen you up" Bobby coaxed him

Junhoe closed his eyes and prayed his body will not betray him. The difference between Bobby and his old chiropractor was vast. His old chiropractor was a 60 year old man wrinkly all over. Whereas Bobby was someone he wanted to mess his bed sheets with. Bobby did gentle pulling motion to his hip expertly. "I can feel your hip easing but am I too rough for you?"

_'I wish you will be rougher'_ Junhoe thought to himself. "Sure the pressure is good."

Without warning, Bobby leaned closed and place his knuckle on Junhoe's lumbar. "Adjusting your L4 & L5 now" 

As Junhoe lumbar was a bit tricky, Bobby had to pull him closer to his body to reach the problem spot. Bobby smiled when the towel covering Junhoe betrayed him. Bobby could feel Junhoe's _member_ making an appearance

"I am sorry. I guess it is a bit cold. I am embarrassed" Junhoe shut his eyes not wanting to see how Bobby's reaction.

"No. I am sorry. I told Chanwoo to lower the temp" Bobby called out for Chanwoo again. "Can you bring up the temperature, it is a bit too cold back here" Bobby smirked and returned back to Junhoe who still had his eyes shut lying on his side. "Let's stretch your leg now"

Bobby bend Junhoe leg and use his hand to hold both side for a better grip. Bobby gently pushed Junhoe thigh towards his chest to stretch him and as he adjusted his grip, Bobby accidentally brushed against Junhoe's relentless bulge and dropped his leg. "Sorry I am so sorry. It was an accident"

"I am okay. Don't apologise please." _'WTF did I just say! OMG_ ' Junhoe couldn't believe he actually said that. What would Bobby think of him now??!! Junhoe was feeling better but he didn't want to leave the clinic too soon. He decided to pretend it did not happen and just move on. "I forgot to say I have bad shoulder issues as well. Do you mind checking it? I guess I am a young man with an old body"

"You sure am not. I would kill for a body of yours" Bobby clamped his mouth right after that. This is bad for his career. So so bad _'Wake up Bobby. He is your patient!'_ "So which shoulder is bothering you? Let me help"

I am a righty so I guess my right." Junhoe was right, the shoulder adjustment kind of relaxed the atmosphere a bit and everything seems back to normal

"Woah, you are right. Your lower neck and shoulder is all jammed up. Do you mind sitting up for a bit? I will do your cervical adjustment sitting up" Junhoe obediently listened and sat up for Bobby. At this point, even if Bobby made him crawl on all fours, he would gladly do it. Why is the though of crawling on his fours for Bobby seems so sexy right now?

"Alright, so that's done. How is your shoulder and upper back feeling? Better? I was worried I might not be as good as your previous chiropractor"

"No. I do like your adjustment and I was actually thinking of signing up for a package" Junhoe decided that he definitely wants to come back and see him again. Why would not he. Besides the fact that he was oozing sexiness from his pores, his adjustments were great, almost similar to the previous Doctor of his.

"Ahh.. No worries, Chanwoo can assist you with the financial aspects of it. I will be adjusting your neck now and we will be done" Bobby knew Junhoe will come back for his next adjustment but if this continues, he might lose his license to practice. "You sure you don't want to find another chiropractor?" Bobby hoped Junhoe could understand what he means. But what if he ask Junhoe out and Junhoe was genuinely just here to seek treatment.

' _Am I getting the wrong impression?'_ Junhoe shook his head. "Nah I am sure I want to continue with you. How big is your package?"

Bobby eyes went wide. ' _Did Junhoe just ask of his penis size?_ ' " Excuse me?" Bobby couldn't believe his ears.

"Treatment package. Oh God. I am such a bumbling idiot ain't I?" Junhoe cursed under his breath. Bobby's sexiness was doing a number on Junhoe's thought process and it was making him go crazy. Junhoe fan himself with his hand to cool down. The two stared at each other hoping they didn't scare the other one off.

"Junhoe-ssi, once your neck has been adjusted well we are done. You are more than welcome to come again tomorrow for a follow up. I made sure I removed all of your kinks."

"I will be here before lunch. That's the only time I can spare. Will that be okay with you? Will I be intruding your lunch time?"

"Sure. You are new here right? Why not we grab lunch after your treatment tomorrow?" Bobby decides to throw caution to the wind and just grab his chance. 

"Yeah sure! It will be great" Junhoe lied down and relaxed. The neck was favourite part of every adjustments. It gives him a sense of thrill after each one. The cracking sound was soothing to his ears. Although he knows it was just gas being released from his joints, he still finds it therapeutic

Junhoe waited patiently as Bobby expertly placed his hands on each side of his neck to gently stretch Junhoe's neck. While he used his fingers to find the vertebra that needed a push, Junhoe instinctively closed his eyes and smiled. 'Here comes the crack!' Junhoe thought to himself.

To Junhoe's surprise instead of a crack, his lips was sandwiched between someone's lips. He opened his eyes and Bobby was just inches away from him. Junhoe didn't retaliate and hungrily responded. It was weird kissing someone upside down but Junhoe imagined himself as Mary Jane in Spiderman

Finally Bobby pulled away for a breath and immediately apologised, He was taken away by the moment and he was unsure what exactly happened "I am sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I should not ever be in any relationship with a patient. I don't even know if you are even interested in men"

"Trust me I am SO interested in men and I guess today would be the last I ever step foot in here as a paying patient." Junhoe grabbed Bobby's neck and lowered his lips to meet Junhoe's again

* * *

Chanwoo looked at the guest squarely. "Good afternoon, how may I help you"

"Sure. I was invited. So where do I go from here?"

"Oh sure. Please let me bring you to your table" Chanwoo walked into the hall for the hundredth time to help Bobby seat his guests. Chanwoo sighed but he needs the money

"By the way, here is your seat. Have a great day" Chanwoo prayed this would be the last guest he had to usher in. He took a look around and saw the hall already filled and all table had guests sitting and conversing with each other. Guess he was done for the day then. Just as he was about to sneak out, Bobby came out with Mr Koo in his arms smiling. The guests clapped seeing them make their entrance.

"Speech speech speech" the crowd demanded

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, family and friends. Thank you for gracing us with your presence on our wedding day. We hope you enjoyed the food and the whole event" Bobby lowered the mic and smiled at Junhoe. Junhoe looked around the room and every guest were looking at them with a smile on their face.

"So shall we ask them how did the couple meet?" The MC asked the guests. It was met with a collective enthusiastic Yes

Junhoe took the mic from his husband and speak into it "Well I guess I have to thank my bad posture for it." The hall greeted him with a laughter. "I headed to the nearest chiropractor to my office and found this gem. I swear my heart was all in knots desperate for an adjustment and it was unnerving when Dr Kim made his moves on me. I mean the adjustments" the guests laughed again. "He was afraid to lose his license if he date me or even night get a bad review on Yelp if he dumps me. So I decided to not be his patient and date him exclusively instead"

Bobby took the mic from Junhoe. "Before he stop being my patient, I did recommend him to another Doctor to make sure his misalignment still get treated, i am a responsible doctor" The crowd laughed. "We have been dating for five years now and I couldn't be happier to lose this patient of mine" Bobby face was beaming with pride

Junhoe leaned in and initiated a kiss. Bobby turned and kissed his husband back for the whole hall to witness. "I love you Dr Kim"

"I love you too Mr Kim"

**Author's Note:**

> The badly edited pictures were from Google images. It is meant to illustrate the different positions for Chiropractic adjustments for those who are not familiar. Ignore the bad quality. IF for some reason the pics dissappears AGAIN, head over to https://twitter.com/kimjunhoe9597/status/1203338645207257089?s=20 for the pics  
> Picture Credits to NiDOtOrY & Kosmic Meteor KOOJUNHOE


End file.
